Sonic X episode 9
by CatX3
Summary: Another Sonamy remake! In Sonic's POV. What ever happened after Amy fainted in the water? We all know Sonic rescued her, but what happened afterword?


**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I just get all fan girl-crazy whenever I see this part of the episode! I mean...AWWWW! :3**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sonic X. This is obliviously based on the episode, so don't sue me!**

**Enjoy! Hehe...**

"You may have won this time, but I'm not through!" Eggman shook his fist angrily, shouting back at us as he flew away in his hovercraft like the coward he is. I waited until he was out of sight to take my arm out from around Amy. It was a habit of mine; protect her whenever a threat was anywhere near her.

I chuckled under my breath, shaking my head in amusement. "Yeah, right." I heard her sigh contently, and I glanced to my right to look at her. She was staring at me dreamily - again. She always does that. Her hands were folded and held up against her cheek, I could swear I could see the hearts floating above her head when she fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

My lips curved into a smile as I set my hands on her shoulders, tilting my head so it was closer to hers and earning a delighted squeal from the pink hedgehog girl. "What you did was crazy..."

Her smile widened, I couldn't help but admire the way her eyes sparkled whenever I acknowledged her. "I know, but you make me do crazy things!" I sweat dropped, embarrassed as always when she would talk like that.

"Everything okay down there?" I tore my gaze from hers to look to the sky. I waved my hand to Tails and shot him a wink. "Yeah, Tails! Thanks for the ring!"

I brought my gaze to meet hers again, dropping my hands to my sides and nodding my head once more. "Thank you."

Turning to walk away, I felt satisfied with myself and ready to get the heck away from the water. "Hey...!" Her voice brought me to stop in my tracks, and I turned back around to face her with a questioning look on my face.

"Huh?" My eyes fell to her outstretched hands, listening to her timid words. "Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water."

In her palms was a pale pink seashell bracelet. It wasn't very fancy, just some shells tied together on a clear string; but I could tell she had put a lot of effort into it despite its simple appearance. The delicate shells were placed so specifically, that it took my attention away from the fact that it was pink. "...You made it for me?"

"If you wear it...it'll bring you good luck." I looked back at her, absentmindedly hanging my mouth open in awe. "Really?" She ducked her head below her bangs, giggling silently and blushing madly.

I blinked a few times, the idea of exactly how in love with me this girl was suddenly shooting forward. Sure, I've had fangirls swoon and sigh when I walked by, but now I was starting to get this feeling in my chest that I had never felt before.

Still wondering about this new emotion, I reached out to take the bracelet from her grasp.

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from somewhere behind us, followed by the ground rumbling and shaking. Amy stumbled forward, sending the bracelet falling to the ground. Instinctively, I scooped her up in my arms and ran a few feet away. I wasn't sure where or what the danger was, but there was definitely something.

Almost immediately after I set her down and we were a safe distance away, a giant robot, obliviously curtisy of Eggman, assembled itself in the same spot were were recently standing. "Your bracelet!"

I heard her shout, and she struggled against my grip around her waist to run to where the bracelet was. I took my attention away from the robot for a second to see her gift smashed to pieces under the enemy.

My arm held out in front of her protectively, I watched as Eggman flew out from behind the towering robot. "I told you I wasn't through with you, Sonic. Didn't I?"

"Impressive isn't it?" My eyes looked this new robot over, immediately identifying its visible weak points.

"That thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a fight it comes up short!" I yelled up at Eggman, cocking my head along with my mocking tone. His nose scrunched up, obviously getting extremely annoyed. "You'll need more than speed to survive this robot, Sonic!"

The robot swayed back and forth, flexing its pinchers in preparation for an attack. My first thought was to get the danger away from Amy, so I clapped my hands to get its attention before speeding behind it. "Really? Yo, Fang Face! Lets see how quickly you can slither!"

Eggman instructed his newest creation to follow after me. "What are you waiting for? After him!" I smiled in relief when I glanced behind me, Amy was out of harm's way.

"Come on, you heard your boss! I'm right here! Catch me!" I smirked as the robot slowly made its way over to me. Then, something caught my attention. Amy was knelt down on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

I got a sudden urge to run to her side, hug her and comfort her. I've always hated to see anyone cry - especially her.

"Put the squeeze on Sonic and toss him out to sea!"

I shook my head and refocused on the task at hand. The robot's arms began to raise for a strike, and I balled my fist, ready to fight back.

"Now you're gonna pay!"

Both mine and Eggman's eyes shot open at the voice in surprise. We turned our heads, both of our faces going pale at the sight. Amy was angry. She was furious. Her hammer was bigger than ever, and I had no idea how she was able to even lift it, let alone over her head.

"Don't mess with me!" She leaped forward and slammed the hammer down on the robot, causing it to twitch in slight malfunction. I caught my breath at the fact that Amy had just destroyed a part of this huge robot a without even breaking a sweat. "Woah..." She was...impressive.

Eggman blinked a few times in confusion before he finally realized what was happening. "Oh my..." She swung her hammer over and over, each time knocking out another piece of robot. Before my very eyes it collapsed into a heap, and I just stood there gaping.

Finally, only the head remained in tact. But even that didn't last long.

Amy smashed it with one hit, and kept stomping on it afterword. "Stay away from My Sonic, you big jerk!" I felt my face heat up at her comment, but I soon shook it off.

Suddenly the piece she was perched on exploded, sending her flying towards the aircraft. Eggman yelped when she smacked him right out of the sky, causing him to plummet down to the water.

But she wasn't done yet. Just as Eggman resurfaced, coughing and catching his breath, Amy brought her hammer right down on him.

A gigantic splash flew up into the air, and I felt a lump form in my throat at the thought of her being caught in that. The bystanders gasped, I just stood there in shock.

The water settled, and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Amy!" I finally regained control of my feet again, and I ran up to the water's edge.

I hesitated for a second, the water shifting back and forth slowly as if mocking me. She needed me, and I'd never failed her before. And I wasn't about to start now!

Without a second thought, I took a deep breath and dove in.

I really do hate water...

It took me a moment to adjust to the cool liquid surrounding me. At first I scrambled for air, not breathing was driving me crazy; but then I saw her.

Quite a distance away she was. I thrust me arms back and forth, improvising since I really didn't know how to swim. Soon I added in kicking my legs. It didn't take long for me to figure out how to incorporate my speed into swimming.

My legs propelled me towards her, and soon I was floating above her unmoving body. '_No...'_

Her eyes were closed; my heart stopped. Then she cracked her eyes open at me, I instantly pushed myself harder to get to her faster.

In her hand was the remains of the bracelet. I looked from the bracelet to her, realizing her lips were parted.

The lack of oxygen was getting to me, I was getting light-headed. Just as I took hold of her hand my mouth opened for a split-second.

My heart pounded in my ears as I hoisted her into my arms, fully aware that her eyes had once again closed. As soon as her body was pressed up against mine, I made my way to the surface as fast as I could.

We burst out of the water, and I gasped for air. I looked over at her, my ears drooping in worry when she just stayed leaning against me silently. "Amy..." I managed to choke out.

I hurried to the beach, all the while being sure to keep her head above the water.

Tails was the first one to run to us when we were on solid ground again. He immediately took Amy from me and dragged her to the sand. I crouched on my knees and coughed roughly.

"Sonic!" I ignored Chris' yells and crawled over to Amy, watching helplessly as Tails pushed on her chest. My hands shook as I touched her cheek absentmindedly, gulping when I felt how cold she was.

Then she lurched forward, coughing up a considerable amount of water. I sighed in deep relief, taking her hand and squeezing it. Amy weakly turned her head to look at me, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Sonic...?"

I shook my head, silencing her. Glancing up at the people staring at us, I gave them a blank expression and dared them to speak. They didn't.

She moaned softly, shutting her eyes and fading into unconsciousness. Tails noticed my look of panic, and quietly calmed me down. "Don't worry, she just needs rest."

I nodded to him gratefully before picking her up and holding her against my chest. "I'll make sure she gets it." Her head fell to rest in the crook of my neck, and I smiled.

Chris ran up to me just as I began walking back to the Villa, and stopped me in my tracks. "Sonic...you went in the water..." I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "But...why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Why? What does he mean 'why'?

"I think you know why." Then something caught my eye - a pink shell. It matched the bracelet Amy had made me perfectly.

I looked at Amy's hand, spotting the bracelet hanging from her grasp. Somehow the shell in the sand ended up in between my fingers. I pushed past Chris and zoomed over to the Villa.

Once inside, I gently laid her down on a chair. I took the bracelet from her hand and slid the new shell onto the string. The string was torn also, so it's tied it in a double knot.

I looked at Amy once again, smiling as a ran my fingers through her hair.

Wait...what am I doing? Do I really...like Amy?

I sighed, thinking about the events that happened today. Maybe there was more to life than running...

My thoughts were interrupted when she stirred slightly, mumbling under her breath something about 'wait for me'.

Sighing, I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist, under my glove. Running away...from her...why do I do that?

I heard footsteps coming, and glanced over my shoulder to see Cream coming up the steps.

Some part of me didn't want anyone to see me this close to her, so I squeezed her hand once more before running away...

...like I always do. Except this time, I'll always have part of her with me.

**...If you liked this story, you get a cookie crumb. If you review, you get a cookie! If you favorite AND review, you get a cookie cake! ;) Thanks for dreading everybody!**


End file.
